Talk:Story : The Tri-Covenant Trip
=Entering Blackthorne= It is clear that the patch of wall that Llewys and Geraldous have found is unlike stone, but it feels and looks just like the rest of the stone of the cave. --James 04:11, 23 May 2007 (UTC) =Planning= Should Mnemosyne take along some copies of tractatus to trade there and then? In one season Bartleby can copy a single tractatus properly, or could manage three by reducing their quality by one each - which would make them less valuable individually and not reflect as well on the authors, and make them less valuable individually, but possibly more valuable as a whole set. Bartleby currently only has Spring free before the trip for copying.--Perikles 10:24, 10 March 2007 (UTC) : What did Bartleby do during autumn? I was assuming he was scribing something but he has not had any "free" season yet so maybe he was working on some pet project. Anyway, take a good copy of one of the tractatus to have something to show. Do we have anyone we can apprentice to Bartleby? (It should not have to be a bright child, s/he would only need a steady hand.) --SamuelUser talk:Samuel_ArsMagica 23:40, 12 March 2007 (UTC) :: An apprentice scribe is a good idea. He has had some time to settle into his new trade as a hermetic scribe, and training up an underling will reap huge rewards. Should Mnemosyne take a quantity of vis along with her to trade for the desired books? I'm not sure the Vis Stores section on the Covenant page is up to date - so I think we actually have a lot less vis in there than it appears - but I think we do have some. --Perikles 10:24, 10 March 2007 (UTC) : Could we have some kind of checkpoints for these kind of resources, like a yearly balance or something? : I have been thinking about the same for when updating Phaedrus character sheet... I guess the starting character might be good to save and then before each story or something?--SamuelUser talk:Samuel_ArsMagica 23:40, 12 March 2007 (UTC) ::The sheet would be up-to-date, but we are still waiting on the story with Marco and Phaedrus to know how many pawns of vis he parts with, and how much whisky they both consume. --James 17:26, 22 April 2007 (UTC) Seasonal Exchanges Opportunities to visit with each other for seasons at a time (perhaps to study in each other's libraries in the 'too good for trade' books). :You currently have two copies of the Rego summa. The copy could form the start of a visitor's library. Having two copies of your books seems like an enormous investment of your scribes' time, but it is also an insurance against disaster, and still tradeable in the future. Thoughts? :If this is the case, then should not Mnemosyne be looking into book-copying access? The redcaps notably offer a book rental scheme. --James 17:26, 22 April 2007 (UTC) Travelling Partners I'd like to take along at least one grog, and possibly a companion for the trip, to prevent Mnemosyne getting mugged along the way. To keep the Council page neater, we can discuss the proposed details of the trip here. The grog should be able to speak English (Mnemosyne's only language other than latin). Also, would Ambrosius like Mnemosyne to take Llewys along and look after him for the trip, to give him a chance to improve his Area Lore, other Covenants and enhance his potential as Redcap material? --Perikles 10:32, 10 March 2007 (UTC) : Yes please, this is an excellent opportunity for Llewys that Ambrosius is keen for him to take advantage of. --Tim 18:02, 12 March 2007 (UTC) ::That's a nice idea. --James 17:26, 22 April 2007 (UTC) ::She's not taking Geraldous? :::The specific grog does not matter. Geraldous is a good choice - probably first. However, it partially depends on who the person playing the grog wants to play. Mnemosyne is going along, so is Llewys, so is a grog - so we have three players right there. Anyone want to be a grog? If so, who would you like to be? As long as they speak English, I'm happy. More players means a bigger cast - it's up to you. --Perikles 12:51, 14 March 2007 (UTC) ::::I would be willing to play one. Is anyone playing him/her yet?--Steelwolf 05:00, 2 May 2007 (UTC) :Mnemosyne also needs a male escort simply because ladies never travel unescorted and she will be all the more out of place and eminently accostable if she does so. ::Hence the grog. --Perikles 12:51, 14 March 2007 (UTC) Proposed Orders of Business Book Trading Copies of some of our excellent, newly written, Tractatii should be quite desirable. We badly need some more basic Primers (summae up to about level 10 at least, which should be relatively cheap to gain copies of unless they are truly outstanding qualities) especially in Corpus, Intellego and the elements (Terram excepted). : Phaedrus notes the possibility of trading the writing of commentaries on good Summae for said Summa. If Mnemosyne (or anyone else traveling) can bring three good tractati of different authors as examples of our work, that ought to be possible trades as long as the Summa is of interest to some authors. : Phaedrus also notes that a high quality Teram Primer would be reasonable to trade for if we can get it for a commentary, since both Longinus and Ambrosius will probably want to read the commentary, and the rest of us could use the better book. Phaedrus will be happy to write the commentary as a service as long as it can be done at least two years after we get the summa, to make sure it does not interfere with high priority projects. ::What are these commentaries? I remember that there was a type of book in 4th ed named this, which acted a lot like a tractatus, but only for those who had read the original book. I don't think I have seen this under 5th ed. Can you expand on this? --Perikles 10:14, 10 March 2007 (UTC) :A Commentary is a special type of tractatus. It must be written on the same subject as a book the author has read (its basically discussing the contents of the book). It does not count against the maximum number of tractatus that an author can write. IIRC an author can write only one commentary on any one book (not really sure about this). To study the Commentary, one must have also spent at least a season studying the book it comments on. I'n not sure if you need the original book at the same time as well, I think that was the 4th Ed rules for commentaries. It may still apply though. Incidentally, this means Longinus (and possibly Ambrosius) would have a low priority to study Commentaries on a new Terram Primer as he would first have to waste a season studying the Primer. Better you all write real tractatus... :::If I remember correctly from a too short glimpse of the expanded book rules, you can write commentarries that work like tractati but needs the original work to be useful and does not count against the limit on amount of tractati you can write. --SamuelUser talk:Samuel_ArsMagica 23:19, 12 March 2007 (UTC) :::: We are currently not using the expanded book rules in Covenants. There is a certain amount of debate as to whether doing so would actually be a bad thing. If you are keen to use any of the rules from covenants, then it is something we can discuss, and negotiate some house rules. I'm not sure if the rules can be used piece-meal though, as that would affect balance, and would need to be looked into. --James 02:41, 14 March 2007 (UTC) ::::: IMO the commentary rules are fairly balanced and can be used alone. Not quite in the same bag as using increased qualities through resonance etc... --Corbonjnl 07:03, 14 March 2007 (UTC) :: I'm way out on a limb here (working from old memory...) but I thought studying a commentary required access to the books(Summa and Commentary) while writing a commentary required access to the Summa, higher level in the skill/art in question and having studied the summa for at least a season. I also seem to remember that summa quality put a cap on commentary quality. Thus Studying from several different (good) Summae for the same subject is of interest for a book writer. --SamuelUser talk:Samuel_ArsMagica 10:08, 14 March 2007 (UTC) : The council page seems to refer here for the order of business... There is no MT Summa mentioned above, and I seem to remember someone talking about wanting a Parma Magica Summa way back when we started. Even a forth lvl MT Summa would be useful for most of us. It might not be a priority but should definitely be an alternative, for us (more or less) any summae of reasonable quality is more interesting than a tractatus. --SamuelUser talk:Samuel_ArsMagica 20:31, 17 April 2007 (UTC) ::I moved this back up into the discussion section. The direction to the Council page to express an opinion was about whether or not Mnemosyne should take vis with her from Covenant stores to trade. There is currently an open vote there. As for a MT L4, that seems to me to be a bit of crap trade for a number of tractatus, considering everyone has at least 3 in MT, if not 4. The PM is a good point I think. When making the list, I looked at the discussion here and the wishlist on the Library talk page.--Perikles 18:42, 18 April 2007 (UTC) :::Please Peri, I'm not sugesting you get a lvl4 MT summa. I'm sugesting you get a Magic Theory Summa. I am also noting that even such a (comparatively) low level book as a lvl 4 summa would be useful for the majority of the Covenant members. Besides there is a better chance to get high quality in a summa than in a tractatus so a reasonable lvl 4 MT summa would be better for the majority of the Covenant members than a MT tractatus and you can get at least 3 reasonable MT tractatuses inhouse. Thus any summa is of more interest. Of course I would prefere a lvl 5 or higher but there is also quality, apprentices and Commentaries to concidder. Of course it depend on what we would have to pay... (And Phaedrus would be less than happy to have to study a lvl 4 MT summa a whole season to be able to write a commentary on it.) :::We do not want tractati, except possibly for Longinius in Creo, if we can avoid it. Even with Phaedrus dedicated to studying the Rego summa there will be several more seasons of study before a tractati is needed and I do not think that anyone else is even close to exhausting a high (or mid) level summa yet. Tractati are worse than summae on all accounts except possibly price untill you reach high level of skill. :::--SamuelUser talk:Samuel_ArsMagica 23:05, 20 April 2007 (UTC) :::: Correction. Tractatii are down the list of desired articles for 'some' magi. ;-) Longinus definitely desires tractatus in Creo and probably also in Terram. In general, he is also happy to acquire 'future reading' tractatii in Arts we have good summa in already. Corbon ::::: I was talking about this trip, and I did make an exception for Creo. If we are offered a good deal, sure, but otherwise just about any reasonably good summae is more important to spend our limited funds on. --SamuelUser talk:Samuel_ArsMagica 15:11, 22 April 2007 (UTC) Research the Previous Occupants It seems to me that this is an excellent opportunity to find out what happened to the previous occupants of the Long Mynd. There could be some info in one of the libraries Mnemo is going to. Of course, Ambrosius may have to be the one to brooch any questions about the elementals and what he found there. But, we all still should have questions about the creators of the door that secures the elems. Also, and maybe more importantly, looking for info into what occurred at the Hockstow Covenant. --Steelwolf 22:56, 17 April 2007 (UTC) :Probably worth keeping eyes and ears open for. I'm not sure it is worth trying trading stuff for access to random Covenant's libraries though, which may or may not contain the information. Cad Gadu, being the oldest is probably the best bet. The best place to get the information though, is from House Mercere, who keep records of all the Covenants. With the Tribunal coming up in Autumn, I think that would be a good time to talk to some people - if our resident Mercere hasn't made his own enquiries already. Just occurred to me as well, that if Hockstow had something to do with a march or the Schism War, House Guernicus may have records too. Definitely worth bearing in mind. --Perikles 18:49, 18 April 2007 (UTC) Pre-Apprentice Training Researching Just as an aside - to get this from out of game speculation into in-game knowledge. I would like to say that once this idea has occurred to us, that Marcus would request Mnemosyne as our legal expert to look into the questions raised and see what she can learn and what opinons she has to offer. JBforMarcus 12:08, 14 March 2007 (UTC) Perhaps we can arrange something where if they have some potential apprentices we could have a contractual arrangement to teach them in our school for the very early period (a year or two of Latin and Artes Liberales teaching, maybe even Magic Theory). They could be official apprentices, pre-apprentices (with some sort of protective agreement about not apprenticing tem) or just kids to get educated. :: From hereon, I shall use steal to refer to a non-Bonisagus claiming a pre-apprentice, and claim to refer to a Bonisagus exerting their legal rights, regardless of the ethics of the situation. ::There are many things you can do: **Firstly, you can keep the identities of your pre-apprentices secret. You can't steal an apprentice if you don't know who they are. **Secondly, you could request an addition to the Tribunal's peripheral code which creates the special status of "Pre-Apprentice", or similar, with the desired protection from Apprentice stealing. **Thirdly, most Bonisagii won't claim an apprentice from someone who is training them better than they can. If your apprentice training scheme is top-knotch, then most Bonisagii will stay away, and the one who doesn't will inadvertantly grant you great acclaim via the spectacle he creates. ::Notes: ** A well treated claimed apprentice will remember his time with the covenant, may possibly return once gauntleted (rather than remain in a Winter covenant), and if not, will have ties to you. Indeed. Thus begins world domination. --Corbonjnl 06:09, 14 March 2007 (UTC) '' ** It is possible that the first Pre-Apprentice you train will complete his pre-training before any of you are ready to train an apprentice, in which case voluntarily offering him to a notable Bonisagii, etcetera would increase your covenant's acclaim and build a reputation. The covenant could even offer to pre-apprentice train students found by other magi... Such a student would have strong ties and hopefully a sense of debt to you. ''Did I mention that world domination thing? --Corbonjnl 06:09, 14 March 2007 (UTC) '' :In my world view, this would be unlikely. As I understand it, it is not uncommon for apprentices to be hidden away for the first could years so that a member of house bonasagius is not as tempted to acquire them. I don't know if this jives with everyone else. --Tim 18:04, 12 March 2007 (UTC) ::It's not how my world usually works, but it's not out of the question. I would think that Apprentice snatching would be a rarely used "special power." JBforMarcus 18:17, 12 March 2007 (UTC) :::: There have been instances of a Bonisagii exerting their right three or more times with respect to the same magus - that is extreme, and frowned upon though. It does happen, it's normal, expect a bit of it. --James 03:40, 14 March 2007 (UTC) :::::Probably because of these instances, it is now specifically mentioned in HOH:TL that one of the informal Bonisagi 'rules' (shall we say, guidelines ;-) ) is that the same Bonisagus will not claim more than one apprentice from any one magus. If he sees a need, he'll probably call in a mate. --Corbonjnl 06:09, 14 March 2007 (UTC) ::: While I don't think 'snatching' is ''necessarily rare, given that there are informal house rules for snatching, as it is recognised that over exercising the prerogative leads to trouble (HOH:TL Pg17), I do think it is mostly something exercised with care. More common IME is the desire for Mages to get that gifted little snotty educated up to a level he is useful in the lab. It takes 1-2 solid years of teaching to get from zero to level 4 or thereabouts in Latin, some artes liberales, and hopefully some Magic Theory. That's a bugger for a magus to set aside the time, and likely two full years of the apprenticeship 'wasted'. Many magi (all players IME so far) are prepared to risk the pre-apprentice being apprenticed by any other magus to get them taught up to a level of basic usefulness before their apprenticeship officially starts. This is when the snotties get hidden away. Now if we could create a work around this problem, generate some trust, what a service for the Magi of the Order... --Corbonjnl 23:28, 12 March 2007 (UTC) :::: Just so I'm clear, I just intended to say that it was not something I was used to, but if it works in this story, then let's do it. Politically, it could be a very, very powerful device. A well run program could place friends of the covenant all over Europe...--Tim 01:58, 13 March 2007 (UTC) :::::Stop cackling! Machiavellian-ness doesn't work as well when you make people wonder what the meglomaniacal cackling is for... --Corbonjnl 09:59, 13 March 2007 (UTC) :::::: An amazing and practical politician, that man. --James 03:40, 14 March 2007 (UTC) ::::::Ever try it? It's a great stress relief! --Tim 12:11, 13 March 2007 (UTC) :Dragging this back on topic:-) It starts to become important to know what is the Apprentice-Snaffling situation in this best of all possible mythical worlds. Quite frankly, if Bonisgi regularly snap up all the apprentices, we'd either all be Bonisagi or there would be open revolt. Just spinning off into wild speculation, it would seem possible that any Apprentice-Snaffling would be reviewed by either the house itself or by Tribunal and abusers sanctioned somehow, in the interest of intra-Order and inter-House amity. :: You would think so, wouldn't you. There is no external check, only vague peer pressure. If a Bonisagii takes it to regularly rape the covenant of apprentices, then there is no way to legally stop him if he does so properly. This is the stuff of Wizard's Wars. --James 03:40, 14 March 2007 (UTC) Yep. Its his legal right. Don't mean we can't go after him. With the support of most of his colleagues too, if he has been abusing the right and making everyone else pissed off at the Bonisagi in general. --Corbonjnl 06:09, 14 March 2007 (UTC) :This is sort of what I meant when I asked about culture and so on. There's a saying to the tune that violating customs is what really causes problems, breaking laws is relatively minor. If the custom is that apprentice snaffling is rare, and the Bonisagi start poaching our school regularly, then they have a revolt on their hands. If the custom is that they exploit their legal right to the extreme, then the Order is conditioned to expect it. JBforMarcus 12:08, 14 March 2007 (UTC) Given that, the idea of using Schola Strettonis as a front for a school which is actually teaching apprentices is an interesting one. If Apprentices are fairly secure from theft, then we could develop quite the little finishing school. Masters must personally teach their apprentice one season each year. That means that a magus could send their apprentice to us for two seasons of training each year; the student has a season to travel back and forth between Schola Strettonis and their home Covenant. Or if the magi has some means of rapid travel, they might choose to come and visit at Mons Obscurus while they teach their apprentice. After a couple of years, the apprentice has become useful and would "graduate." Now what do we charge for tuition? :-) JBforMarcus 12:27, 13 March 2007 (UTC) ::: Great minds think alike... :D --James 03:40, 14 March 2007 (UTC) :: Actually I think you are missing the problem here JB, the apprentice rules says anyone who opens a gifted person to the arts gets the apprentice, and Mnemosyne is proposing to teach children before they have been opened to the arts (that's where the "pre-" comes in), thus up for grabs for anyone not only a Bonisagus. --SamuelUser talk:Samuel_ArsMagica 14:22, 13 March 2007 (UTC) :::Actually, Mnemosyne didn't suggest this. Someone else did... Corbon or Sam, I think. However, I am perfectly happy to have Mnemosyne put forward and champion whatever stance is agreed upon - whether it be teaching gifted children, before and/or after the opening of their gift or simply non-gifted children, or some combination of the set. You decide the approach, Mnemosyne will try and sell it the other Covenants. --Perikles 16:10, 13 March 2007 (UTC) :Maybe I am, or maybe I'm not. There're two issues/proposals, both have some cultural ramifications. My chit-chat above is talking about full-on apprentices, magi could send them to us for some accellerated training in the early years of apprenticeship to get them up to (high) speed. Those apprentices would have full protection from the Code and so on. :: The easiest assurance you can make to the other covenants is to amend your constitution so that it prohibits the members of the covenant claiming "Pre-Apprentices" sent to them by other magi. Such an article would therefore become part of the peripheral code of the tribunal, and you can't ask for better than that. ::: Bwahahaahp! ::I'm not sure what that reaction is:-) I quite like the idea, though. Especially since it gets the other magi on our side with respect to the non-swiping of pre-Apprentices. JBforMarcus 12:08, 14 March 2007 (UTC) In the other scenario, the kids are not apprentices, but could arguably be Covenfolk. Magi are not allowed (I hope!) to just swoop in any old place and kidnap children. :: It has happened before, it could happen again. I am not aware of any laws forbidding you to do so. --James 03:40, 14 March 2007 (UTC) :::Indeed. Magi _are_ allowed to just swoop in any old place and seize apprentices. But they are not allowed to endanger the order by riling the mundanes, so just kidnapping kids is ...dangerous. Taking them against their or their families will is common, but usually a fair recompense will be made. And the poorer families might be upset a bit , but will rarely complain. After all their kid is getting a better life and effectively going waaay up in the world socially and economically. Or, just kill everyone , take the kid and leave no witnesses. Significant noble families may have to be left alone or bargained with so as not to upset the powerful mundanes. ::But there are peripheral rulings about poaching covenant resources. Surely Covenfolk count as resources. We can't just walk over to the new Spring Covenant that popped up over there, take all their Vis and money and walk away. Why would we be allowed to just "steal" their people. There must be some protection for Covenant resources. Given that, the question is how best to extend that protection to pre-Apprentices. JBforMarcus 12:08, 14 March 2007 (UTC) Those students would be afforded the same protection that our consors/grogs/covenfolk would be afforded. Ironically, they might be safer than actual apprentices, since they couldn't be legally swiped by Bonisagi. : Actually, I believe they can be 'swiped' by anyone if they are gifted, covenfolk aren't exempted anywhere that I can recall. Gifted people are so rare and valuable that the rules change quite a bit. Making sure they receive an apprenticeship is practically an obligation for all magi... :: A Bonisagii could happily attempt to swipe Llewys if he became a trainee redcap. Admittedly, this is a contradictory situation (Bonisagii can claim any apprentice vs. Only House Mercere can have mundane apprentices), which would hopefully be resolved against the Bonisagii, but if the second rule isn't part of the main body of the code, then it could be considered subordinate to the first. --James 03:40, 14 March 2007 (UTC) ::: As Llewys is ungifted I'm not sure if a Bonisagus could swipe him. I don't think ungifted apprentices are allowed? :::: I'd like to point out that nothing has ever been said regarding wether or not Llewys is gifted. All that anyone beyond Ambrosius and Llewys (and possibly Alicia) know is that his does not have Blatant or "normal" gifting. --Tim 14:01, 14 March 2007 (UTC) Similarly, depending on the culture/setting, if folks don't feel the need to hide "pre-apprentices" then if we can establish a reputation as a place where pre-apprentices can be safely trained prior to their "graduation" to apprenticeship, so much the better. :Ultimately, so much depends on how we are told the game world works. JBforMarcus 14:39, 13 March 2007 (UTC) :: Pre-Apprentices are fair game, but it is generally considered uncouth to steal them when they are blatently being groomed. --James 03:40, 14 March 2007 (UTC) :Aha! There's an important data-point. "Generally considered uncouth" means that there is direct or implied censure (and in-game bad reps?) for this behaviour. So, if someone swipes our pre-Apprentices, the sympathy of the order is likely to be with us, which is important. Now, do we have the institutional will to pursue that hostile action with legal action and ultimately to the "Supreme Court" of Wizard's War if needed? :-) JBforMarcus 12:08, 14 March 2007 (UTC) ::While a good amount of our understanding of how the game world works will have an effect, there is no reason we could not try something totally new here. If we want to go outside the box here, it may make the concept more difficult to sell, or need some in depth though, but it could also enhance the Covenant reputation and standing in a comensurate amount. Should we not decide first of all what we do, then see how we should go about it, rather than limiting ourselves to existing standards? Of course, if we want to limit ourselves, then that's fine too. Once a policy is decided on, Mnemosyne will back it fully in presenting it to the three Covenants. I have no strong opinions on this matter, so I'll leave those interested parties to thrash it out - though Mnemosyne's legal expertise is at the Covenant's disposal. --Perikles 16:10, 13 March 2007 (UTC) :True enough. But in order to know how to proceed, we need to know the setup. If there is a thriving trade in, established custom of, and no censure associated with Apprentice Snaffling, that would certainly affect the way we would try to proceed here:-) JBforMarcus 17:27, 13 March 2007 (UTC) ::I am taking it as I have read it in the 5th edition books. --James 03:40, 14 March 2007 (UTC) ::There is no hard information in canon about the 'commonness' of apprentice snatching. It comes up as peripheral codes cases sometimes, but that doesn't really give much evidence on the commonality of it. There is hard information in HOH:TL that the Bonisagi have some informal rules about what sort of snatching (and how much) is legit, and what is censurable. I'd imagine that among the bonisagi in general, 'snatching' is reserved for exceptional talents (and then depending on the quality of the Master), 'saving the child' cases, and the odd rogue Boni. ::Pre-apprentice snatching however, may well be considered to be practically a responsibility in some parts. IMO, we would be legally (OOH wise) without recourse if our pre-apprentices were 'snatched', though we might well be able to swing a vote politically, not to mention having our own bonny (pun intended) back-snatchers. :See above, James says it's "uncouth." ::: I am unaware of the legal situation regarding Bonisagii claiming apprentices from each other. There would be nothing stopping the possessing-Bonisagii to instantly issue a counter-claim. It would appear that the possessor would ultimately win in most cases, unless I'm mistaken? --James 03:40, 14 March 2007 (UTC) Err, yes, I was thinking of snatching back the pre-apprentices from non-bonisagi --Corbonjnl 06:40, 14 March 2007 (UTC) '' ::::You are mistaken. Bonisagus swear a slightly different oath to the rest of the Order.--Perikles 04:41, 14 March 2007 (UTC) :::::Yes, not quite sure how this is relevant though? (probably was before other comments changed the order of things) I think if we are careful about how we do things, make friends and allies of covenants with kids here (ie, don't gouge for our services) we can create an entirely new and valuable service here, unless things are much much worse in our world than canon suggests. We would also do well IMO to chase down any 'enemy' magus that messes with the school and retrieve 'our' kids - possibly a source for stories when the SG is feeling bored... ;-) --Corbonjnl 01:32, 14 March 2007 (UTC) So, James, how bad is it? I mean, how much did we all fail OOH lore rolls by? :::: See that queue of magi outside your covenant... :D To be honest, in this sort of game, if any of you actually manage to fully train an apprentice, it will be a significant achievement. I wouldn't make a habit of stealing your babies and feeding them to Tytalii unless you give me the opportunity through carelessness, etcetera. The Stonehenge Tribunal is a fairly small tribunal, and relations are not the greatest between the covenants, so snatching could occur, but there is a lot more population per magus to work with, than say in the Rhine Tribunal where this seems to be much more common (high density of competing covenants, inter-covenant feuds, low supply of gifted children). Of course, if you all think I'm barking up the wrong black pine, then do let me know. --James 03:40, 14 March 2007 (UTC) Private Business Does anyone want any letters carried or stuff of a personal nature done, not related to the Covenant. I know Redcaps generally handle stuff like that, but if I'm going anyway...--Perikles 15:22, 10 March 2007 (UTC) Confirmed Orders of Business Characters * Mnemosyne - Peri. * Llewys - Tim. * Geraldous - Matt * Anyone else? Book Trading Mnemosyne will be taking copies of the following with her for trade: * ''The Hermetic Laboratory, A Magic Theory tractatus by Mnemosyne (Q11). * Of the Movement of Stone, with Contrasts of Earth and Hides, A Rego tractatus by Phaedrus (Q11). * The Shallows of Discernment, An Intellego tractatus by Bedo (Q6). In return for these she will be seeking preferably primers on Corpus, Intellego, Aurum, Aquam and Ignem, in that order. As possible alternatives, depending on the issues of supply and demand and the situation at the various Covenants, she may instead opt for an exchange of tractatus on the topics of Corpus, Creo, Magic Theory, Terrum and Magic Lore, in that order. She will also be using the opportunity to discuss future trades and opportunities, such as a deal relating to such things as commentaries, or to future tractatus on specific subjects being requested. Also, she will discuss the situations regarding copying rights, and reading rights for guests at these other Covenants. Currently, she is not taking any vis stocks to use for purchase of texts. See the Vote in Council to express your opinion. Apprentice Training Mnemosyne will broach the subject of the Schola Strettonis with the three covenants, and see what she can do to secure paying students. She will focus on students who are destined to become covenfolk, perhaps scribes, or other skilled folk who would need a more classical education, but shall also broach the topic of apprentices being trained as well. Personal Business Mnemosyne is currently not being asked to pursue any personal business, other than her own, on this trip.